


Premaritals

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon to be married Tjis and Robbert make sure their last anniversary before their wedding goes off without a hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premaritals

Robbert laid out on his new fiancé’s big bed getting himself cozy in his pajama shorts and his fiancé’s shirt. It was their anniversary night so they’d be out and about all day spending their time at the park then at lunch and then clothes shopping ‘till it was time to take up their dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant complete with chocolate cake for dessert which Robbert loved no matter how bad for him it could be. Tjis came strolling into their bedroom with a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses between his fingers on the other along with a strange brown bag on his arm.

“I’ve got us drinks! We can have ourselves a nice evening to complete today.” He said enthusiastically, placing the wine and glasses on the bedside table so he could put the brown bag on the floor.

“I’ll draw the bath but.. What’s that bag?” Robbert questioned his steps slowed as he had gotten up to walk towards the bathroom, looking back at his fiancé while he eagerly stripped off his shirt. Tjis froze for a moment giving the bag a glance then looking back to Robbert with a confident smile.

“Oh that’s nothing don’t mind it, you go draw the bath now I’ll be in there in a moment.” Tjis obviously dodged answering him but Robbert already had the bathroom door closed behind him so he wasn’t going to bother with it anymore. He leaned over the big spa bath to draw the hot bath water, grabbing a bath bomb of his from the cupboard to put it when the tub was full enough. He stripped himself down, even though he was alone he undressed like he was giving a show, slowly peeling his shirt off and dropping it on the hamper then bending over to wiggle his hips so he could get those shorts and snug undies down over his thick plush ass that Tjis loved so much and that he loved showing off. He placed his clothes in the hamper and put on his fluffy white robe and tie it around his waist so he could go check on Tjis. He leaned in the doorway trying ever so hard to be seductive while he looked out to his fiancé who seemed to be just finished undressing.

“Are you coming?” Robbert asked in his best seductive voice. Tjis immediately focused on him, becoming clearly excited in both face and body.

“You bet I am let me hop in.” He said eagerly, passing Robbert once he was let into the bathroom so he could climb into the tub and set up the wine the corkscrew and the glasses on the wide counter area. Robbert left the bathroom door open while he sauntered over to the tub dropping the vanilla scented bath bomb in and Tjis was mildly distracted by it for a moment until Robbert called for his attention. The younger man opened and dropped his robe on the bathroom floor, presenting himself for Tjis before he climbed into the tub, cuddling himself close to his fiancé before turning on the spa bath’s jets so they could relax. Tjis was quick to pour them some wine and turn on the stereo to a more R&B type station that they weren’t really listening to, it just set the mood and covered up the sound of the jets.

“This is quite the anniversary...” Robbert sighed lovingly as he was handed his glass of wine by his fiancé. “I wanted it to be really special seeing as it’s our last anniversary before we get married, then we have to start celebrating it on a different day and all.” Tjis hummed leaning his head on top of Robbert’s as he took a deep sip of his wine. Robbert nodded and smiled as he took a tiny sip of his own drink, finding the wine to be bitter but he didn’t want to say anything because it was probably expensive. Tjis pulled his young fiancée into his lap cupping his hands against that chubby ass he loved so much so he could make Robbert face him.

“What else do you have planned with that grin of yours?” Robbert questioned with a smile as he put down his wine glass on the counter.

“You know what I have planned; I just have something secret to accompany it.” Tjis teased Robbert getting his young partners curiosity piqued being able to tell by how he rocked on his bare lap.

“Tji~is you know I don’t like being sneaky like that.” Robbert whined with his small voice trying to get Tjis to give him the slightest hint.

“No, No, be patient you’ll love it more after you see it.” Tjis remained patient with his needy fiancée through his needy voice and his wanting looks because he was a very strong willed man, but he couldn’t help feel himself getting a kick out of Robbert’s ability to grind down just right on his cock.

“How about I be patient and get you eager to show me?” Robbert hummed as he reached his hand down just under his ass so he could let his fingertips tease Tjis’s quickly swelling dick. The bigger man let out a short pleased chuckle as he let himself enjoy Robbert’s need to get him up, which was working and he couldn’t say he didn’t like hot dogging Robbert’s ass like that with the water just making the motions more powerful. Tjis couldn’t handle Robbert’s determination especially with the cocksure look he gave him, he reached his hand over to drain the tub and grabbed his young fiancée’s ass hard.

“Get a towel and get in bed I’ll be right after you.” He growled into the smaller man’s ear. Robbert smiled wide, biting his lip before hopping out of the tub grabbing his personal embroidered towel and wrapping it over his small form as he scampered out into their big bedroom. When he was alone Tjis gave himself a small smug and ready grin, stepping out of the tub to towel himself off carefully avoiding his very obvious hard-on. He made sure to put his towel away before grabbing the wine and glasses so he could enter their bedroom seeing his fiancée sprawled out with a satin throw pillow between his thighs because he was obviously cold, then again his nipples always had trouble with the temperature.

“You sure look excited.” Tjis teased making Robbert’s pale face flush while he set down the dimmer switch in their room to a more comfortable light before setting down the wine on his end table.

“Of course I am I’m always excited for you.” Robbert’s voice squeaked back as Tjis climbed into bed with that brown bag at his side. He nudged the bag to his fiancée letting him grab it and dig into it knowing how badly he wanted to see what was in there. Robbert let out an excited gasp, pulling himself out a pretty pink dildo with a little suction cup on the end, Robbert knew what it could be used for so he didn’t question it.

“You’re gonna use it tonight.” Tjis sounded like he was commanding him, of course Robbert nodded with an eager grin. Robbert set the toy down, wrapping his arms up and around Tjis’ broad shoulders pulling him close for a hard and passionate kiss, Robbert’s plumper lips obviously proving fun to bite and suck on as usual, making the smaller man whine in excited pleasure. Tjis easily got handsy, the blood rushing to his dick obviously drawing away from his inhibitions, spreading Robbert’s thighs like he was gonna tear him in half right there, and he totally could. Tjis’s hands worked fast, one holding his thighs apart while he teased Robbert’s embarrassingly over sensitive nipples with the other, making his young fiancée whine and squirm, obviously getting excited himself.

“Just fuck me already!” Robbert piped up as Tjis’ hand fell to his swelling dick. It was obviously getting to him and Tjis loved that desperate look on his red face so he nodded and kissed him and left his legs spread as he reached for their flavored lube in the bedside table, that being one of the only lubes they had because Robbert absolutely NEEDED it.

“Do it yourself, I want to watch.” Tjis said matter-of factly as he tossed the strawberry red lube bottle into Robbert’s lap.

“Fine, but you can’t touch yourself.” Robbert bargained getting a smile from his fiancé, it was clear they had a deal. Robbert leaned back against the head board popping the cap of the bottle pouring some of the clear yet berry flavored liquid on his fingers, making an effort to get Tjis wild by circling his index and middle fingers around his entrance before actually pushing them in and sighing with a huge satisfaction. He made sure to curl his fingers in a rather obvious way, since he was too flushed to keep his fiancé’s attention on his face he wanted him to be focusing elsewhere while he whined and squeaked, and it was obvious he was into it. Suddenly, Tjis leaned over so his fingers could accompany Robbert’s getting a stunned gasp out of him.

“What are you doing?” Robbert’s voice was small and shaky; it just got quieter until they finally got intimate.

“I’m not touching myself.” Tjis said with a confident and charming smile making his little fiancée melt in his palm. They shared a few more lingering kisses until Tjis drew his hand away and as did Robbert, it was hard to see his excitement through how red his face was but it was clear he was more ready than anyone. With a sudden movement Tjis grabbed  
that special pink toy and stuck it to the head board, giving Robbert’s thigh a little slap.

“You’re gonna ride that.” He said almost demandingly making his little fiancée hop up to do what he wanted.

“But what about you?” Robbert questioned as he got on his hands and knees, positioning himself only to receive a little kiss from Tjis.

“I’m going to fuck your face.” Tjis murmured, sending chills down his fiancée’s spine. Robbert pushed himself back onto the toy much to Tjis’ pleasure, having his chin lifted so he could look him in the face while he took at least half the rather thick toy. Tjis gave Robbert a little peck before he propped himself up on his knees in front of Robbert’s face and while holding his dick in one hand and Robbert’s face in the other he parted his lips and let him get used to having his mouth occupied. Robbert gave Tjis a tiny hum before he could start thrusting; even as gently as he started he still pushed his little fiancée with matching motions back onto that pink toy. Robbert couldn’t hold back moans well, feeling full from both sides really wasn’t helping but Tjis was driven by that vibrating feeling on him so it only moved him faster. Soon Robbert had his throat stuffed with Tjis’ cock thrusting hard and frequently, he was usually good at deep throating but with the constant motions it made him gag and choke and even spit up leading Tjis to pull away.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Tjis questioned, cleaning the spittle off of Robbert’s chin before he received a smile and nod from the small man, as well as a kiss. Tjis returned to their previous position making sure to control himself and not choke up his fiancée again, but Robbert sure was making it difficult humming whatever it is that he could onto him so Tjis would pull his hair. Tjis gave his fiancée a few more thrusts, making sure to hit the back of his throat until he drew back just a bit with a full body quake as he came right into his mouth. Robbert didn’t swallow until Tjis pulled out his flaccid dick just to be sure he was watching.

“You can be such a little slut sometimes.” Tjis said with a grin on his face as he propped his fiancée up so he could help him achieve his orgasm faster with the added help of a hand job. The sudden repositioning helped, letting Robbert get stuffed balls deep with that thing and having it push on his prostate relentlessly drove him wild and with a few melting sobs he came all over he and Tjis’ chests and in his hand, drawing a pleased laugh from Tjis. The bigger man planted a kiss on Robbert’s plump lips, letting him fall forward onto his chest and back onto the bed leaving him empty of the toy.

“That was amazing... If only that thing vibrated.” Robbert panted as he was wrapped in Tjis’ broad arms.

"That can be arranged for the honeymoon." Tjis said with a laugh getting a sly smile from his fiancée.

“That would be a perfect way to end our wedding night.” Robbert muttered with that sly grin turning into lip biting for a moment until Tjis turned it into a drowsy look by working his fingers through his hair to make him sleepy. They could always discuss more wedding things in the morning, but for now restful sleep was required. They’d be the Verwests soon enough.


End file.
